Talk:Season 5 (TV Series)
Channel 5 Yeah, it's shown on fox in the UK then channel 5 about 5 months later. So I dunno if Channel 5 should be listed but whatever. 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 18:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Really? You COULD list it on there if you want to. :) User:MissEmilinaZombie (talk) 08:53, February 9, 2014 (UK Time) Rick will be on next season Scott M. Gimple confirmed it on the Talking Dead. CzarEric (talk) 03:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) What a surprise! 18:49, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for being rude about it - I was mentioning this as evidence so we could at least add him to the "Starring" section of the page. I apologize for making you feel the need to speak to me as if I was an idiot. :) CzarEric (talk) 00:27, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Also it says rick and his group Start up from A? Any confirmation that Season 5 will pick up from where Season 4 left off (and not have a 6 month time skip like with the ends of Season 2 and Season 3?) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Well they are keeping the same showrunner so no I don't think they will have a time skip. Also, the group's certain circumstances probably wouldn't make sense to have a major time skip. A week as a time skip would seem like too much even, unless they are just being kept as prisoners until they find any use for them. MasterOfThunder Bewarethe Shock! 22:20, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I hope they know Chandler will be 15 in June by the way you know if it does pick off were it left off then i hope Chandler hasn't aged much then cause i don't want him to look completely different from season 4 by that i mean Longer hair,Taller, if you know what i mean.Bailey16 (talk) 00:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC) The time jump was for Chandler MasterofThunder. 21:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Trivia They did have the option, but now they've been promoted to series regulars so yeah. I can't edit it but that needs changing. 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 15:57, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, why can't we edit the page at all? Got some new stuff to add. Supmyman7 (talk) 06:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Please Add Seth Gilliam needs to be added to the Guest Cast... Also why is the main cast not added? --DevynC2 (talk) 18:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Admins^^^^^^^^ 16:44, May 8, 2014 (UTC) It's not added because their is idiots thinking everybody is unknown 16 episodes http://www.thewalkingdead.com/chandler-riggs-answers-fan-questions/ Chandler confirms Season 5 will be 16 episodes. 17:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Add the cast You need to add the characters that have been seen in the backstage video and unlock the page, thank. Dixonscotty (talk) 17:08, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah we do, theres a sneak peak coming up so why not add the cast now, we already no that everyone from S4 will appear & Rick,Glenn&Daryl have already been in S5 promo pics --Kovarro (talk) 15:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) *Okay I started making the Cast section. Starring (that's when the names are during the title credits yes?) is based off of Season 4, with Hershel and TG removed. It is likely Tyreese, Beth, and Sasha will be added in, but we're not sure so they're under Also Starring (the names that appear after the title credits yes?) Everybody who hasn't died in season 4 will be in season 5 whoever locked the page so people can't change it is a idiot. *Chill. It's locked so people can't troll the page or add info that is unverified or has no source, which can be common with unreleased content. If people have something legit to add, put it on the talk page and it will be added to the main page if it is authentic. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:28, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a judith actress Anyone knows when a trailer for Season 5 is going to be released? Maybe Amc will release a leak trailer of the new season this month and talking dead released a sneak peak of Season 5 and hopefully soon they released season 5 trailer but I gotta be sure in case the project is on hold So happen to know??? (Dutchess12207 (talk) 01:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC)) *The Walking Dead FB page reported July 25 as the release date! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 06:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 Starring Cast Starring On AMC The Walking Dead's Facebook page, https://www.facebook.com/TheWalkingDeadAMC , the page states the series is "starring" the following: Andrew Lincoln, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Norman Reedus, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Danai Guirira and Chad L. Coleman. Considering this information, should we add those names as the starring ones for season 5 on this page? OliverHearst (talk) 22:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Writers Can an admin add the writers, the list of who writes each episode has been released and the page is locked --Kovarro (talk) 06:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Season 5's episodes 2 and 3 titles I found this article http://au.ibtimes.com/articles/567945/20140929/walking-dead-season-5-episode-2-3.htm and with that link it's stated that episodes 2 and 3 titles are revealed: "Strangers" and "Four Walls and a Roof". Could this be true? Oh and be aware that it also had some spoilers, so be careful if you don't want to see any of that. PenumbraTheWolf15 (talk) 07:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Webisodes Before a Season I'm probably discussing this on a wrong page, but... hasn't there always been a webisode at least a week before a season premiere? You think it's legit to put that on the trivia here or someplace else? PenumbraTheWolf15 (talk) 17:56, October 12, 2014 (UTC) No Longer Editable This page can't be edited by ordinary users anymore - can that be changed back please? MikeLacey (talk) 18:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Ask an Admin to unblock it then when you are done tell them so they can lock it up again. Also, state your reason why you are going to edit it. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 18:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I was going to add the viewing figures for No Sanctuary. A two minute edit. How do I contact an admin? MikeLacey (talk) 18:55, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Next episodes info I've found some small pieces of information on Russian website tvigle.ru which is broadcasting episodes under licence. This has been there awhile and has matched the episodes so far. Episode 12 Being afraid of the group's pressure, the enemy leaves the camp in a hurry. Rick's group members decide to go into town to stock 7 some food and fuel, but it turns out they don't have a transport to get there. Episode 13 Splitting into two groups the guys are heading to the city. First group is after food and fuel, and the second one is after weapons. Having found an empty and untouched weapon warehouse, Abraham decides to get it by any means. Episode 14 Entered the shop, the characters find a few walkers and almost no supplies - there were no weapons they needed at the warehouse. Episode 15 Meanwhile, the other group has found a full fuel tanker which they only need to start. They spend the whole day doing that. Episode 16 Returning, both groups meet and come across a truck full of guns which would be enough to get an army of walkers. But when they got back they realise that defending against SUCH army's attack is going to be difficult. I don't know if that's old news, but i translated it and put here in case it's not. Druzhinin (talk) 23:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Pavel